


Arrival

by MadgefromGelert



Series: Tales of the Vigil [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadgefromGelert/pseuds/MadgefromGelert
Summary: After the events of Awakening, Warden-Commander Lessa Cousland-Theirin is notified that more Wardens are on their way. She must earn their loyalty in order to lead them but it's made harder by the rumours about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at bottom

Most of their expressions showed distaste at the place that they would probably call home for the rest of their lives. For the most part the new Wardens were born and raised in Orlais, and though accustomed to a certain amount of roughness that came with the job, at least their headquarters were nice enough. Vigil's Keep, however, was not nice. It was Fereldan in all the ways it could possibly be, right down to the mabari sitting at the Warden-Commander's feet. Lessa sighed inwardly. Her job was difficult enough without having to deal with Orlesian pretentiousness.  
"Well don't they look like a sorry lot?" The red haired dwarf beside her grumbled. He probably would have said more if Nathaniel hadn't kicked him on the back of his knee, causing him to stumble and almost fall. After he recovered he tried to curse at the archer. But Anders, with a twiddle of his fingers, rendered him immobile and tongue tied.  
"Oghren if you embarrass us in front of these Wardens before I've even said anything to them, I will write to Felsi to tell her and not interfere when she comes to yell at you," she muttered so that only the men standing next to her could hear. Gratified by the sudden pallor that descended on his face she nodded to the Mage, who removed his spell. The warrior woman drew in a determined breath and released it.  
"Welcome to Vigil's Keep," she announced to the new arrivals, who were now all gathered in the main courtyard. "My name is Lessa, I'm the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Which I'm sure you all know. " She gestured to the silver haired old, but still strong, man standing off to the side. "This is Seneschal Varel, he runs the day to day business of the Arling and the Keep. If you have any questions or concerns and I'm not around, he will do his best to help you. Now, I have people here to take you to your rooms, and the baths so you can rest and get settled. Dinner is in the Great Hall at two hours past sundown. Please attend, I'd like to get to know you all." In clumps or pairs the gathered Wardens followed the servants into the Keep. Lessa took note of a group of five. She couldn't sense the Taint in their blood. In a short amount of time only one was left standing in front of her.  
"Warden-Commander." He bowed slightly. "My name is Korman. I am the most experienced of this group so I led them. There are matter that I would like to discuss with you before the feast."  
"Of course, come to my study." She gestured and the two began to walk followed by the dark haired archer. "And I daresay you are still the most experienced Warden." She smiled.  
"I didn't fight in a Blight, Commander."  
"You don't have to, to know Darkspawn."  
Not excepting such wisdom in this girl, Korman took the opportunity to survey her. She was young, barely over twenty. She wore her brown hair longer than most fighters, but kept it away from her eyes by plaiting the front in two separate braids that framed her face. It was practical for both a warrior and for nobility. Her tawny eyes were filled with a hardness and determination uncommon for a noblewoman, especially one her age. She wore her heavy plate easily and the mabari followed her devoutly, a symbol of power and worthy of respect for Fereldan's, he remembered. He realized that if she was as strong and wise as she seemed to be, then she would be an excellent Commander.  
Lessa, on her part, was examining her new subordinate with the same care. He was of medium height and build, black hair, going grey, at least thirty years older than her, a sword and shield strapped to his back. His eyes were a light grey-green, his expression was serious and gave no indication to how he felt about her.  
When they reached the office, she ushered the two men and the dog inside, then asked a nearby servant to fetch some ale. Once they were all settled she began the conversation.  
"This is Nathaniel Howe." She gestured to the taciturn man, who nodded. "He is my second in command and is in charge when I am in the capitol."  
Just then, the drinks arrived. Once the servant left and they all took a sips, Lessa again began.  
"What is the business you wished to discuss?" She inquired.  
"There are a few things. The most important is the recruits." Korman's voice was deep and soft, but authoritative. He knew how to get men to follow him and it showed. "We brought five with us. They're all fine fighters and they were willing. I thought since you had very little men here you would not object to some extra."  
"You're right, I don't. However I would like to speak with them and watch them practise, before their Joining."  
"You can take my word for it, they will make fine Wardens. Besides, they were promised this. You cannot turn them away now, most have nowhere to go." His tone grew harsher.  
"You misunderstand," she replied, conciliatory. "I will not ban them from being Wardens, I trust your word. But I may delay their Joining, that is all." Korman considered that, finding it acceptable he nodded.  
"Is there anything else?" Lessa asked.  
"Yes." He appraised her, before deciding to just be blunt. "There are many rumours about you Commander. The men have heard them and they wonder. It might be best for you to be open about everything, before they get too restless." He glanced at her, wondering if he'd overstepped. She, however, looked thoughtful, though Nathaniel had is eyebrow cocked as if amused.  
"I will take that under advisement," she said.  
"That is everything that I believed needed to be taken care of." Korman made to stand.  
"One moment." The Warden-Commander stopped him. "I have a question for you." At his nod she continued. "You are not Orlesian." This was not her query. The lack of an accent was a dead giveaway. "Where are you from?"  
"I'm from Tantervale, Commander."  
"And yet you lead a group of Orlesians. How did that come to be?" There was no hint of maliciousness in her voice. A quick glance at her face showed none there either.  
"I won their loyalty," he stated.  
"Then I shall have to do the same." She stood. "Thank you Korman."  
He also rose to his feet, recognizing the dismissal. "Thank you Commander. I will see you at dinner." He tried to leave, but was blocked by the mabari, it's tail a blur. He couldn't help but give it a brief pat before exiting, missing the smile that crossed Lessa's face as he did.  
He mulled over his conversation as he followed a servant to his assigned room. The Warden-Commander was obviously intelligent, with a will of iron. He was intrigued by her. He had heard the rumours, who hadn't? But after meeting her face to face... it appeared that all was not as cut and dried as it seemed.

Three hours after sunset the only food left was crumbs and bones. Lessa once again had to make a speech.  
"Welcome Wardens," she cried, smiling, mug in hand. "Before we sleep, there are a few things I would like to say. First, a little about myself. As you all should know, I am Lessa Cousland-Theirin, Queen of Ferelden, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Hero of Ferelden, sister to Teryn Fergus Cousland of Highever. I know the situation is unusual, but because of the turmoil during the Blight it had to be this way. However, because of that, there are two Wardens on the throne which is very good for our order. I spend much of my time in Denerim. This is Nathaniel Howe, my second in command. He is in charge while I'm gone." Nathaniel stood, then at Lessa's nod, her other two men stood. "Oghren and Anders are also experienced, though probably less so than most of you. In time I hope to know each and every one of you just as well." She raised her mug. "A toast to the Wardens of the Vigil."  
A loud cheer rang out. The men stomped their feet and banged their cups. She let the clamour go on for a few minutes before raising her hands for quiet.  
"To more serious matters now Brothers and Sisters," she continued. "A man, whose respect I wish to earn, has told me that there are rumours circulating about me among you all and that I should address them." A silence so profound you could hear the dog panting fell among them. Lessa smiled slightly at the surprised look on Korman's face. "Yes. I did kill the Archdemon. Riordan shredded it's wing so it could not fly and died doing so. I climbed to the top of Fort Drakon, defeated it and stuck a sword into it's head. And I lived. I know I haven't done anything to make you believe me, but that's the truth."  
"But how?" A tall, slim, dark woman stood, her accent Orlesian. "How can you be alive?"  
"I will tell you." The Warden-Commander responded. "Eventually. The tale could endanger people, people that I need to protect. I have to know that you trust me before I can reveal it. What is your name?" She asked the Warden who questioned her.  
"Ammabelle, Commander." The woman replied stiffly, expecting a reprimand for speaking out of turn.  
"Thank you," her superior said, once again surprising the room.  
"For what? Challenging you?"  
"I dislike blind obedience. It gets people killed. Questioning orders is fine, as long as you trust me when I tell you to follow them even after listening to your doubts, and trust me to change them if you make a good point. I don't know much about the Wardens. I spent very little time with them, before they died. I wish to learn from you, but you must also adapt to me." Lessa sighed. "The other rumour that I wish to address is that of marriage. I didn't marry the King to grab at power. I love him, truly and deeply. I would sooner not be Queen, but we don't always get a choice. Alistair needed to be King and it would have broken my heart to see him married to another. Again you may not believe me, but my husband likes to visit and maybe he can change your minds." She smiled somewhat self deprecatingly.  
"Now that I've talked about myself for far longer than I'd like, there's a few things of a more important nature before we retire for the evening, or drink ourselves into insensibility." A few hoots echoed through the hall. "First off, I would like to see Korman and your two best men first thing tomorrow morning. Second, I'd like the recruits to meet me in the training area after lunch. I wish to test your skills. Third, a group of you will be sent on a mission to the Deep Roads in the next week or so, I will let you know who, and more specific details when we ourselves have figured that out." This elicited chuckles from most in the hall. "Finally, I ask that no one goes near the oak tree in the courtyard. It has been possessed by a spirit." Now a ripple of consternation ran through those gathered. "It seems friendly, or at least not actively aggressive. But we're worried that if anyone makes threatening moves it could become dangerous or even try to possess one of us. So please use caution." Lessa stopped drew in a breath and grinned over her people.  
"For the final time, I would like to welcome you all. I hope this is the start of many years working together." She led them in another toast and once more chatter fell over the hall, as the new Wardens of The Vigil started their adventure and life in Ferelden.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in my series entitled Tales of the Vigil. Centred on Lessa but more characters will be introduced over the course of the series. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be gentle, I have a sensitive marshmallow soul. This is my first time posting anything online. Hopefully I'll get better as I go.


End file.
